The Dark Past of Dragonqueenc
by dragonqueenc
Summary: It was June 14th, the day when Dragon's world was turned upside down.
1. Unexpected visit

**O.k, I want to redo this story. It was horrible last time, and I thought of more that I could do. And also….I is sick : ( , so I have so free time on my hands….actually I'm supposed to be working on a PowerPoint for History, but….who'll know?**

* * *

It was June the 14th. An ordinary warm day to the residents of Shuggazoom and the Super Robot, but….there was one exception. Her name was Dragon, Dragonqueenc. Every year on this exact day, she would lock herself in her room and not come out all day, maybe even all week. She would be overly depressed and even you could hear her cry in her room, but no one ever knew why….well….they thought no one knew.

The Hyper force and friends sat down in the Main room, all talking about Dragon's peculiar behavior.

"What's up with Dragon and this certain day?" Sprx asked.

"I have no idea, she just gets like this." Dark Wing replied.

Alex was looking off into space, looking worried and had a look of concentration mixed on his face.

"Well, why don't we-" Antauri started, but was cut off by rapid knocks at the door.

Otto stood up from his green bubble chair and walked slowly to the door; he opened it cautiously and saw five black hooded figures standing in the doorway.

"May we come in?" One of the hooded figures asked politely

Otto opened the door wider and allowed them to come in. The hooded figures walked in one behind the other, their cloaks swishing behind them. They stood to the side of the Main Room and removed their hoods and there stood two girls and three boys.

The first girl had red hair pulled up into pigtails; her green eyes looked mischievous and scanned the room. She looked to be a couple of years younger than Dragon and pale skinned.

The second girl looked to be the same age as the first girl; she had long purple hair and dark black eyes.

The first boy looked to be the same age as the girls; he had spiky black hair and sharp jade green eyes.

The second boy looked to be the same age as the others, he had a red mop top and dark green eyes, he looked as if to be the first girls' twin.

Now the last boy looked to be a couple of years older than Dragon, he had spiky blonde hair and light leaf green eyes that showed much wisdom.

"Is the one known as Dragonqueenc here?" The blonde boy asked.

"If I may inquire, who asks?" Antauri asked politely.

"I am Chaz, the purple haired girl is Jazmin, the black haired boy is Dez, the red head girl and the red headed boy is twins, Jessie and Ron." The blonde boy replied.

"How do you know Dragon?" Alex asked suspiciously

"Old friends" Chaz replied.

"And sibling" The black haired boy added.

Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"Dragon doesn't have a younger brother." Matt said

"It's a long story" Jessie spoke up

"We have time, it may even answer some of our questions" Antauri stated

"You want us to tell you Dragon's past?" Chaz asked with surprise in his voice.

"Please if you will" Gibson said

"Okay…here is Dragon's story….the dark past of Dragonqueenc"


	2. Additions

* * *

"We do not know much of her beginning, but that as a small baby her parents were murdered and she was mutated to be a weapon of mass destruction, but the FBI busted the whole operation and took her to her only living relative when she was just three, her Grandfather, Kullen Hills. She stayed in a small town for a few years until she accidental killed some townsfolk that were chasing her as an angry mob, her grandfather brought her to me in China at age seven, I was eight"

"What is your name?" Chaz asked the little girl who was dressed in blue jeans and a brown shirt. She had brown wolves ears instead of regular ears, a brown monkey tail, claws and fangs that glistened, and huge black wings that look as if it belonged to a fallen angel.

She shyly looked up at him with wide sad brown eyes and moved her long brown hair behind her ears and out of her face and said in a quite little voice, "Dragon"

"Well Miss Dragon, would you like to see your room?" Chaz asked her politely and smiled at her kindly

Dragon's face lit up alittle and nodded eagerly; Chaz chuckled and held Dragons' hand and they walked together to the temple that stood on the tall mountain by the ocean.

Inside the house Chaz shows Dragon to a large bedroom with a balcony window on the third story of the temple with two oak trees close to her balcony. She had a full sized bed with blue sheets and a fluffy black blanket and one black pillow and one blue pillow, a black wood dresser with a matching seat and a big mirror attached, a slide closet, a white dressing screen, a blue desk and chair next to the window with a white table and four chairs out on the balcony. Dragon smiled widely and set her stuff down in the room and jumped onto the bed.

Chaz suddenly grabbed her by the arm off the bed and examined the horribly bruised and scratched arm.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" He asked

Dragon's face fell and a tear escaped her eye and she explained in a sad voice about the kids and their parents and her teachers who beat her up on a daily bases.

Chaz sighed sadly then smiled a sad smile, "Do you want some dinner Dragon?" He asked

Dragon nodded her head and they headed down to a nice little dinning room with the traditional Chinese table. They ate Ramon, chicken, egg rolls, shrimp, and drank tea.

Dragon slept well that night, this was the first time in her life that she felt some joy and the first time she couldn't wait to get up in the morning.

* * *

"HI-YAH!"

"Nice form, but you need to tuck in a little when you turn"

"Yes oh Master Yoda"

"Dragon, I'm serious!" Chaz laughed

A ten year old Dragon smiled and flipped over the eleven year old Chaz and grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground in one fluid motion. Her tail gone, Chaz has been trying to teach her how to control her mutation and has been having some success.

"How's that for a ten year old?" Dragon laughed as she released Chaz and helped him up.

Chaz rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, "Okay then Dragon, I guess that you should know that more people are going to be joining us, two are coming tomorrow"

Dragon looked at him with a dumbfounded look, then shook her head as he started to walk back to the temple from the trainign grounds.

"Are you seriouse!? I can't be near other people! What if I kill them!?" Dragon panicked.

"I'm sure you wont kill these two, you see their Father was drunk and their mother abused them and C.P.S couldn't find anyone else to send them to."

"....C.P.S sends kids to you?"

As they walked back to the temple Dragon smelt something new in the air, she looked around wildly and then realized that it was coming from inside the temple.

"Their already here" She whispered.

They walked inside the temple and saw two little twin red head nine year old, they were all bruised and the brother stood close to his sister as if to protect her.

"Hello, so you two have names?" chazasked as Dragon stood next to him, on hip jutted out and her arms crossed.

"My names Ron, this si my twin sister Jessie" The boy said, his green eyes tired looking and scared, but glazed over with anger.

"Welcome Ron and Jessie, let me show you to your rooms, oh....I am Chaz, and this is my friend Dragon" He introduced as he and the twins walk down a corner of a hallway and disappeared.

Dragon sighed and her ears dropped, she saw the fear in their eyes when they saw her claws and her fangs and the girl gaped at her ears. Dragon walked to the kitchen and grabbed her dinner and ate at the table alone in silence. Hear ears pricked slightly as she heard little footsteps walk nervously towards her, Dragon turned her head slowly and saw the little girl standing nervously next to her, she could smell her fear and abuse.

"Um....hello" Jessi said in a very small voice.

"Hello Jessie, I'm Dragon and....please don't be afraid of me" Dragon pleaded.

"Chaz told us what happened to you and....I wanted to be....friends" The little girl smiled and sat down next to Dragon and grabbed an egg roll.

"Oh yum, what is this?" She asked

"That's an egg roll" Dragon chuckled and ate some rice.

Ron jogged into the room and plopped down in front of Dragon on the other side of the table and slowly grabbed an egg roll, looking at Dragon the whole time.

"....Boo" Dragon said

"Ah!" Ron screamed, falling backwards as Dragon and Jessie laughed out loud.

That night Dragon slept in her bed, but heard her sliding door slide open, she picked her head up and saw Jessie hugging a little teddy bear.

"Jessie...?" Dragon asked in a sleepy voice

"I had a nightmare....I-I-I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry!" Jessie cried.

Dragon smiled sweetly, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Jessie's face lit up and jumped onto Dragons bed and slipped under covers and with in minutes fell asleep.

Dragon smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Roll over Jessie, you're in my way!" Ron laughed, pushing his elven year old twin sister out of the way.

"Well then you move!" Jessie hollered at him and bumped him out of the way of the T.V

"Guys, don't make me beat you two up!" an older Dragon with no wolves ears or wings and now had regular ears grinned as they both dog piled her.

"Hey! No fair! double teaming is not right!" Dragon screeched

"Okay you three, listen up! We got two new persons coming!" Chaz yelled at the fighting amigos, but they suddenly stopped.

"new kids? what's their reason?" Ron asked

"Abandoned and his parents attempted to murder him and the other one was abounded at an orphanage and apparently the care taker wasn't feeding them" Chaz said

"Oh, those poor kids" Jessie said sweetly.

"How old are they?" Dragon asked, pushing the twins off of her

"eleven"

Jessie, Dragon, and Ron went out to the waterfall close to the temple to go swimming.

Jessie wore a pink one piece, Ron Red swim trunks, and Dragon a blue and black bikini, the twins jumped into the little pool and splashed around as Dragon jogged up to the top of the waterfall and swan dived off of it and made a little splash.

Dragon came up back up laughing as she scared Ron.

It was the middle of the day when they come back for lunch after swimming, they walked into the temple and saw a black haired boy in a black shirt and a girl with purple hair with a green dress was sitting with Chaz at the dinning room table.

"Ah, there you three are, the boy is Dez and the girl's name is Jazmen" Chaz introduced as the three sat down and ate their food.

"The brown headed girl is Dragon, the red headed girl is Jessie and the red headed boy is her twin brother Ron" Chaz pointed at each of them in turn.

"Yo"

"Hello"

"What's up?"

That night after introductions they all headed to their beds, Dragon settled down into her full sized bed and hugged her blue pillow. Her eyes shot open as her ears picked up a small sound out side like a breaking twig. She ran to her balcony and looked into the woods and saw Dez walking into it. Dragon sighed and picked up a silk robe to cover her black spaghetti strap night gown and jumped over her three story window and landed softly on the ground outside.

* * *

"She jumped three stories!?"

"Does she still have this nightgown?"

"Will you two shut up!?"

"Thank you Nova, now where was I...? Oh yes"

* * *

Dragon swiftly and stealthily followed Dez to a clearing that she went to when she was depressed, he kicked the ground in anger and cursed under breath. He stomped around, but fell in pain as his foot caught into a hole and Dragon's sensitive ears hear a sickening crack as his ankle broke. Dez cried in agony at the pain that suddenly shot up his leg.

Dragon ran out to him at an unnatural speed and threw him gently on her back with one hand without straining herself, and she started to carry him back to the temple.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked in between cries.

"Because you are apart of my family now and I take care of my family." Dragon said in a firm voice.

Dragon didn't turn her head to see his face, but kept walking through the trees to the temple.

"Dragon-Zi?" Dez asked

"Yes Dez-Di?" Dragon replied

"Thanks"

Dragon smirked "anytime"

* * *

An older Dragon, with her Claws and fangs gone, and Dez sat across from each other at the table in the dinning room, playing speed, a card game, and Dragon was winning.

"Speed!" Dragon yelled, Dez grumbled under his breath.

The door opened and there stood the hottest boy, the same age as Dragon, he had short blond hair and gorgeous stunning deep blue eyes and had an extremly beautiful smile and Dragon blushed and stared at him.

"Hello, I'm-" The boy started, but was tackled into a huge hug by Chaz

"Brad!" Chaz yelled

Brad chuckled at his older brother and they let go of their embrace.

"Everyone this is Brad, he is our newest and possibly our last addition" Chaz smiled

Brad shook Everyones hands, but when Dragon came up to shake his hand he kissed hers. Dragon blushed a deep red and looked down at her feet.

"Who might you be?" He asked

"Dragon" she replied, looking back up.

He flashed her a grin and she grinned back.

"Chaz has told me everything about all of you, but I don't think he's ever mentioned you"

"That's because I wanted you to met her first hand little bro" Chaz chuckled.

"Well, this si certainly a pleasant surprise, I hope we can get to know each other more over the time we will spend together" Brad said politely and charmingly, staring Dragon right into her eyes brown eyes.

"Ditto"


	3. Brad

"Who's this Brad!?" Alex questioned

"What happened to him?" Antauri asked curiously

"I will get there if you let me finish!" Chaz replied.

".....Fine"

* * *

Over the years Dragon and Brad took a liking towards each other....Dragon just didn't want to admit it, because she finally got to meet the.....realness of Brad. But besides that, Chaz was teaching them how to bend elements and to control the animal within them.

"Concentrate.....concentrate....concentrate....concentra-"

"Say concentrate one more time Chaz and I swear...." Dragon growled, she was in a full lotus position with her eyes closed.

"Well, you're just not gettin-" Chaz started, but Dragon threw a fireball at him.

"I should have never shown you how to bend fire...."

"Hey! I finally mastered wind!" Brad exclaimed

"Well, how bout you show me?" Chaz asked, rolling his eyes at his over excited brother.

Brad pointed flicked his hand towards Dragon and a strong gust of wind flew her skirt up high, revealing her black thong.

"AH!" She yelled, holding her skirt down as Brad laughed.

"Brad...I suggest you-" Chaz started to tell him, but was stopped as brown wolf zipped past Chaz. Dragon had finaly turned herself into her inner animal. Luckily Brad ducked out of the way. Dragon turned back into herself and threw fireballs at Brad.

"Well.....at least she can turn into her animal....." Chaz chuckled to himself and a stream of water came out of his hand and he wrapped it around Dragon's hands to stop her from burning his brother alive.

"Thank you Brad" Chaz said

"No problem, anything for Dragon" Brad smirked

".....you both suck" Dragon sighed.

"Try to turn into your inner animal now Dragon" Chaz suggested

Dragon slowly transformed into a brown wolf, she looked up at them with her brown eyes that made her still look slightly human. she then slowly turned back into herself.

"I enjoyed helping you" Brad grinner.

Dragon sighed in heavy annoyance and turned around, walking away....until another gust of wind blew her skirt up.

"Brad!!!"

* * *


	4. Dez and Jessie play Cupid

Now, Dragon needed to control that inner power of hers, that power that she felt surging through her when she accidental killed all those townsfolk. When she did, she was surrounded by a white light and lifted into the air by some invisible force and the light spread out to the angry mob and the light killed them instantly.

"Okay Dragon, what did you feel when you killed the villagers?" Chaz asked Dragon.

"I felt...terrified and just....furious. I was thinking 'how dare they chase me for being different? I have done nothing wrong!'. Then....I felt a surge of...power pulsating through my veins and it just....engulfed me entirely." Dragon recalled the feeling, looking hard at the ground.

"Hmmm...So it was a defence?" Dez asked

"Yeah, I guess so" Dragon replied.

"But this hasn't happened since?" Brad questioned

"No, I think it was because I had no friends and no one, exception of my grandfather, loved me"

"Hmmm...." Chaz thought.

"What?" Jessie asked

"Nothing, just pondering"

"I don't like it when you use sophisticated words like that" Dez stated, looking at Chaz with a cautious look.

"Shut up Dez" Ron playfully pushed Dez, Dez pushed back and then they got into a play fight, chasing and tackling each other through the house.

"Cut it out you two!" Jessie yelled at them, tripping them both and they landed on the hard wood floor with a painful THUD!

"Ow...."

"I hate you" Ron said to his sister

"No you don't" She replied.

* * *

"Hey Jess?" Dez asked, pausing his game.

"Che?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"You think we should push Dragon and Brad together? It's obvious they like each other and their arguing is really starting to harsh my mellow." Dez asked.

"I think we should, it's a challenge I am willing to take." Jessie replied.

* * *

The summer night was lite by the full moon and the gentle breeze was warm as Dragon walked towards the cherry blossom tree with a letter in her hand. She leaned against the tree and read the letter over once more.

_Dearest Dragon,_

_I must speak to you, meet me at the Cherry Blossom Tree tonight when everyone is asleep._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Brad_

Dragon looked up from the letter as she saw Brad walking up the hill to the tree, with paper in his hand.

"What do you want to tell me? What do you mean what _I _want to tell you, you sent me the letter-what letter?!" They both asked simultaneously.

They sighed and Dragon spoke up, "I think we've been set up."

"I suppose you're right" Brad replied. He sighed and started to walk away, Dragon grabbed his arm but as she did so Brad tripped over something and they both rolled down the hill and landed at the base of it, Brad on top of Dragon.

They looked at each other for a few moments. then Brad leaned in and kissed Dragon, surprising her and himself. He pulled back, both blushing.

"Sorry Dragon, I don't know....I like, I _really _like you, but that's no excuse...Would you mind being my-" Brad was cut off as Dragon leaned upwards and kissed him, both melting into the kiss.

"Yes.


	5. Their Love

"Yawn"

"If you're tired then go to sleep Dragon"

"I'm not tired"

"You just yawned" Brad replied flatly.

"Yawning doesnt mean I'm tired, it's so I get more air to my lungs" Dragon said smartly

"Smart Alec"

Dragon giggled as she and Brad laid down in a clearing, star gazing, the satrs were bright and there were many and the moon was full and big.

"It's so beautiful" Dragon said in awe

"Not as beautiful as you" Brad whispered in her ear.

"That was cheesy, but sweet" Dragon kissed his cheek.

"But true"

"Liar"

"I'm not a liar!" Brad laughed and hugged Dragon tightly, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"I love you"

"I love you two"

"We shoudl go inside"

"I dont wanna"

"Dragon..."

""Brad..."

"Come on Dragon"

Dragon looked up at Brad with a sad little pout and her eyes watered slightly.

"Dragon, you know you can't do that, you know I can't resist, it's too cute!"

Dragon continued until Brad hugged her tightly and gave in.

"Fine"

"Yay!"


	6. Bad Brad

"What happened? Why is she here? Where's this Brad fellow?" Gibson asked

"Something bad happened with Brad-" Chaz started

"He died?" Otto asked

"Sometimes I think it might have been better if he did" Chaz replied quietly.

"What happened that was so bad?" Antauri asked.

"I'll get there" Chaz replied.

* * *

Dragon exceled in her education, she learned all that I had to teach her. Her mutation was her advantage for she was so healthy, fit, and imune to so many things. All her sences were boasted to an all time high. But then again, her mutations were a diadvantage, she had animal instencts and somethings could kill her or make her sick that didnt effect humans.

All of Dragon's training, skills, and teachings were _for _her mutation abilities. Her animal instencts were used in all her training, to control her animal side and her power. She depended on it, and used it everyday so not to lose her control on herself.

* * *

"You say dragon had all this great power, strength, speed, and all that jazz. You make her sound as is she was so powerful, but why isnt she as powerful as you say she is?" Asked Dark Wing.

"I'm getting there...." Chaz whispered.

* * *

Dragon entered her room, midafternoon, and saw a note lying on her bed.

_Meet me tonight at our usual place, be ready, I have a surprize for you!_

Dragon smiled and folded the note and setted it down on one of her shelves and proceded to go back to her training. She didn't see Brad for the rest of the day.

Later that night, Dragon stood under the cherry blossem tree and hummed a tune while waiting for the blonde headed young man.

Finaly she saw him walking up to her, she smile, but soon her smile faded as he got closer. He looked different, his eyes were darker, his hair was too, his eyes held somethign that wasnt there before. Brad gave a sadistic smirk.

He finaly stood infront of Dragon and she gave a look of confusion. She put her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes, then relized what was there that wasnt there before, that shouldnt be there. Evil.

Dragon gasped, and before she could coil back, Brad grabed her hand and smiled minasingly at her. Hepulled her close and forced a kiss on her, her eyes teared up, to shocked to move. Brad pulled back, a blue ghostly light flowed from Dragon and into Brad. Suddenly Brad was thrown back. Dragon looked and saw that Dez had shoved him to the side.

Brad stood back up and smirked, Dez, Ron, Jessie, Chaz, and Jazmine looked up at Brad, their filled with shock and anger.

"Brad, how could-" Chaz started to ask, but Brad shot fire from his hand and hit Chaz square in the chest, makign him fly back and hit the ground.

Dragon swayed some, she felt weaker, her powers....he took them! Well, only three fourths. Dex interupted them before Brad could take the rest. Dragon made a fireball in her hand and threw it at Brad, tears blurring her vision as Brad knocked down all of her friends, her team, her family. Brad looked at her and his smile widened.

"Well my dear Dragon, like the new me? Well, I'll be seeing you around, hunny." Brad said and blasted Dragon with a fire with such force, she flew right through the cherry blossem tree and blacked out.

Brad hasnt been seen since and Dragon left us the next day.

That was seven years ago.

* * *

"Oh my God, poor Dragon!" Nova exclaimed.

"Wait, seven years ago? Dragon has only been with us for two years, where did she go after that?"

"I think I can explain that" A deep voice said.

everyone turned to the entry way of the Main Room and saw a young man standing there. He had spikey brown hair, brown eyes, he was tall with a muscular build and seemed about Alex's age.

"Who are you?" Antauri questioned

"I am Ben, a good friend of Dragon's and I can tell you where she went after that.

"Go on then tell us" Dante pressed.

"Alright then, I'll tell you our story."


	7. Pheonix and Dragon

Dragon was in the middle of a huge village in China. She was walking the streets in the worst part of town, she looked lost and still in shock. Out of the shadows of the alley came five muscular men, all menoising looking, knifes in their hands, Dragon didnt take notice until one of them grabbed her and held the knife to her neck.

"Hello Beautiful, how's bout' we go back to my place? What'da say?" He asked, pushign the knife closer to her neck.

"Get your filthy hands _off _me" Dragon whispered.

"I don't think you have potition to be calling the shots-" One of the guys started to say, but then, also out of the shadows, sprung a dark figure. He knocked the guy who held Dragon back and she escaped, punching one of the guys in the mouth, knocking out two of his teeth. The dark figure round house kicked anouther guy into the one who Dragon just punched. Dragon then grabbed the last two and slammed their heads together. They stood up and drug their fallen leader away.

Dragon turned to the dark figure, who was a young man, about a year older than her. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes that sorta matched Dragons at first glance. He wore a body suit made of leather, with shit-kicking boots and a leather jacket.

"I'm Ben" the figure stated, extending a hand.

"Dragon" Dragon said, turning around to walk away.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder "What are you doing out here anyways?" He questioned her.

"I have no where to go, so I just wander the streets" Dragon replied.

"Hmmm...You're welcome to stay at my place until your back on your feet" Ben offered.

Dragon raised her eyebrow.

"Not like that, I'm not that way!" Ben exclaimed.

Dragon looked at the ground and then nodded, "Fine"

* * *

Ben undid Dragon's blindfold and she looked around the dimmly lite room. She stood at a window and looked down and saw they were surround by a forest...and were six stories off the ground.

"...A tree house?" Dragon asked, questioningly.

Ben shrugged, "I have alot of people after me, gotta have a place to stay away from them, plus, it's peaceful" He replied.

"Hmmm...right, where do I sleep?" Dragon asked

"I have a spare bedroom" Ben said, leading her down a hallway, showing her a door.

Dragon walked into the bedroom, it was big and had a huge bed, with a drawers and changing flaps. She sat on the bed, and looked up at Ben.

"Nice"

"Thanks, you want to eat?" Ben asked.

Dragons stomach then growled, then she nodded.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Ben asked as they walked into the kitchen and he reached into the frig for some instant ramen.

"A couple of weeks" Dragon shrugged.

Ben shook his head as he placed the ramen in the microwave.

* * *

For the next few weeks Dragon lived in Ben's treehouse, they got to know eachother very well. But everynight Ben went out, leaving Dragon behind, curious of where he was.

"Hey Ben? Where do you go off to at night?" She asked

"I am not liable to say-" Ben begain, but Dragon inturupted him.

"I've seen the guns and a list of names...what do you do exactly?" Dragon inquired.

"Sigh, You'd have ot figure out sometime or another" Ben sighed.

"I am an assasin, not one of those who do it for the money, I work for an agency, I eliminate those who need to die because they are destroying this planet and they are just pure evil." Ben said.

".....Can I join you?" Dragon asked.

"Join me? In killing!?" Ben exclamied

"Yeah, I've had some training....I have...'instincts to kill'" Dragon pressed.

"I...I don't know..." Ben said, then his watch started to beep.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

A man showed up on his watch screen, he looked offical in his tux and his sun glasses covering his eyes.

"The girl will join us Phoenix, she will do us good." The man said "Give her the equipment and teach her" saying that, the man dissapeared.

"You heard the creepy man on the screen, I get to join!" Dragon exclaimed

"...Now...what did he mean by, give her the equipment?" She asked.

* * *

Three years later Dragon was a trained killer. She assasinated many for the good of the world. She changed to, she wore a black leather tube top, black shit-kicking boots, leather pants, a leather jacket, leather fingerless gloves, and let her long brown hair hand free. She had a black silent motorcycle, she loved her new life, she thought she could start over and just forget everything in the past and start anew with her partner Ben...but it wasnt ment to be.

Dragon was on a solo assinment, but she was hit from behind and when she woke up she was on a completely new contenent.

* * *

And that's all I know" Ben said, sighing.

"But that's only three years, what about the other two?" Sprx asked

"Dragon joined the army and fought many battles and killed many people, the reason she is here on a _completly _different planet is because she was kidnapped by SK and then rescude by the Monkey Team"

"Wow, how do you know that?" Asked Otto

"Because I lived it" Replied Dragon, making everyone turn around and see Dragon standing in the door way.


	8. Back again

"Dragon-zi!" Dez cried out, he ran up and hugged her.

Dragon laughed and ruffled his hair, "Dez-Di! Oh how I've missed you guys"

The rest of Dragon's old team went up to hug her. Dragon was so relieved to see her old friends, being apart for so long, who wouldnt be?

Ben just leaned against a wall and smiled and cleared his throat. Dragon whipped around and broek into a huge grin.

"Ben!" Dragon exclaimed and ran up to him and threw her arms aroudn his neck in a huge hug.

Ben grabbed caught her and lifted her off the ground and spun her around, both of them laughing.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" Dragon asked

"Well, the Monkey Team and the Zero Squad are kind of hard to miss when they come to earth" Chaz said, holding up a newspaper with the Zero Squad on the fron page.

"Ah....Sudilty is not our speciality..." Dragon joked.

"Oh...this is of course the Monkey team, Nova, Antauri, Otto, Gibson, Sprx, Chiro, Jin May; my friends Dark Wing, Light Wing, Min-Min, Ren, Matt, Estela, Mac; my tiger cub Shattphire, Matt's tiger cub Grain Shattphires' brother; my and my boyfriends dog Dante, and my boy friend Alex." Dragon said, pointing at each in turn.

"Nice to met you all" Ben nodded, shaking Anturi's and Chiro's hands.

As Dragon talked to her old team, Alex walked up to Ben.

"Hey, when you and Dragon lived together, did you two ever...do anything like kiss?" Alex questioned

Ben laughed, "I'm not obligated to answer that question, sorry man"

Alex opened his mouh to say something, but was inturupted by Dark Wing.

"So Dragon now that we know what's so special about this day, why are you always so sad? It's been what? Seven years?" Dark Wing asked

Dragon looked away, "It is a very painful memory...and I feel so weak after what he did to me..."

"Dragon-" Alex started, but was interupted by the alarm.

"The city is under attake!" Sprx yelled.

"Hey, you guys wanna stick around and help? Like old times?" Dragon asked

Her old family nodded and Ben smiled.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help save a planet?" Ben joked.

Dragon smiled and they all ran outside.

Everyone ran outside, rain was falling, thunder boomed and shook the ground and lightning lite the sky. They all stood, ready to spring at the attaker. From the sky a dark blue blur fell to the ground fast, but right before it hit the ground it stopped ten feet from the ground. It was a young man, floating in the air, his dark blond hair was spiked and his dark evil blue eyes smirked at the heros.

Dragon and her old team gasped at the young man, shock and pain in their eyes.

"Who's that?" Otto asked

"I'm guessing that's Brad" Ben replied to Otto's question.

"Hello babe, miss me?" Brad asked, his feet hit the grond and he stood a mere few inches from Dragon.

Dragon looked at him in shock, her whole body was numb with pain.

"I'll take that as a yes" Brad smirked at her.

A gun shot was fired and it hit Brad right in the arm, Brad looked at his arm and smiled, the wound the bullet made in his arm healed quickly and the crushed bullet fell out.

"Oh shi-" Alex started to say, but was inturupted by Brad throwing throwing his arms out and everyone was blasted back, hiting the Super Robot.

Everyone who was not knocked out by the blast stood up, and charged at Brad. Dragon still just stood there, a look of horror plastered on her face as everyone keeped getting blown back and beaten by Brad. One by one, everyone hit the ground. Defeated.

Brad then picked up Alex by the throat and threw him to the ground after Alex tried to knee him in the groin. Brad stood over alex and raised his sword above his head and swung down, only to be met by a loud cling of another sword. Brad looked over to see Dragon with her two katana's out, one protecting Alex, the other held outwards by Dragon's side.

"This fight is between you and me" Dragon whispered, not even looking at Brad, but at the ground.

Brad smirked and walked to a more open area, Dragon followed.

Alex grabbed her ankle, "You don't have to do this, you dont have to fight him, he's too strong"

"No, I have to fight. This is between me and him, and he's only strong because he stole my power. And I plan to take it back" Dragon whispered.

"Come on, I dont have all day, places to rule, people to kill" Brad shouted.

Dragon walked over to him and stood at a springing mode. Brad grinned and threw a blast of fire at her, hitting her square in the chest, but she didnt fall over. Brad ran up to her at an amazing speed and punched her in the cheek, then the stomach. He kneed her in the chin, the round house kicked her on her right side. He kicked her in the stomach, making her fall. She not making a single attake or defence.

"You were always weak, you know nobody really even loves you, you're just a monster, a mistake, a mutant. You're a freak of nature that deserves to die" Brad whispered in her ear.

Tears fell from Dragons eyes, from her physical and emotional pain, and Brad's harsh words weren't helping.

"You were never even a good fighter, you never made a single swing. You know Chaz just took pity on you and so did your Grandfather. That old alltimers man just took pity on you, he only took you in because you were family. You know he's dead now, I put him to his grave." Brad chuckled.

That did it.

Dragon sprung up, using her palm and hit Brad under the chin, throwing him into the air. She then crouched down and spun kicked him off his feet, making him land flat on his back. Dragon then sat on him, punching his cheecks. Brad grabbed her arms, preventing her from leaving. His face wasnt even bruised. Brad brought her towards him and he smiled.

"I'm going to take the rest of your powers from you, leaving you even more pathetic and helpless than you are now." He chuckled.

Brad brought Dragon forward and forced a kiss on her, opening her mouth and throwing his tounge in her mouth. Tears fell down Dragon's face, reminding her of that night so many years ago. But then, something sparked in Dragon. He pupils narrowed, and her nails grew into long sharp claws, from her teeth grew extra long, sharp fangs.

"Not. This. Time" Dragon said when Brad released her, the blue aura flowing into him. Dragon released her hand from his and she grabbed his neck and pressed down with her claws. Brad's eyes widened in shock and pain as blood fell from his neck. The blue aura now flowed into Dragon, taking back all her lost powers that had been absent from her so many years ago. Dragon smirked and picked Brad up by his neck. He squirmed and reached for his sword, thusting it into her stomach. Dragon looked down without emotion and just took it out, she didnt even wince in pain. Brad's eyes widened still as Dragon started to glow white, her eyes glowed white also, her pupils, her iris everythign was gone, just solid white, her feet lifted off the ground as she floated into mid-air.

She barely threw Brad to the ground and he produced a small crater in the ground. Dragon pointed her finger at him and he flew up into the air. Dragon brought him closer and looked at him in the eyes. She then glared and made her hand into a fist. Brad started to lose oxygen and screamed and chocked.

"Dragon!" Ben yelled.

Dragon turned around and look at him, he still on the ground, beaten.

"Don't kill him! Would that make you even better than he is? Would that really help the pain that he caused you? You don't need him because you found love, better than him. Don't you remember? Don't you regonize us? You're friends? You're family? The people who care?" Ben questioned.

Dragon looked at him, forgetting Brad. Brad gasped for air and then dissapreared in a cloud of smoke. The rain lightened and then slowly stopped.

"Dragon just...remember who you are! Who we are!" Ben yelled at her. Dragon then looked around.

Dragon stopped glowing, "Friends..." She then blacked out, she gently floated to the ground, where Alex caught her, and held her.

"Come on, lets all get to the med bay" Gibson said, limping towards the Super Robot, helping Antauri walk.

Everyone grabbed some one and helped them walk or grabbed the unconcious.

That night after Dragon regained conciousness, she sat on the shoulder of the Super Robot, her knees pulled to her chest ad she rested her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. The door to that led back into the Robot opened and out walked Alex.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to her, putting his arm around Dragon's shoulders.

"Fine" Dragon replied, still not tearing her eyes from the moon.

"You know we were all looking for you"

"Where you?" Dragon asked unemotionaly.

"Dragon, you know you can tell me anything right?" Alex reminded her

Dragon sighed, "It's just all the stuff Brad said to me, and that I lost all control...I didnt even remember who I was..."

"It's been awhile since you've had your full powers and will take sometime to get used to again I'm sure. And about what Brad said to you, there are people who love and care about you Dragon, and you know that." Alex said, kissign her cheek.

Dragon rested her head on his shoulder, "You're right thanks"

Alex stood up and helped Dragon stand and they hugged, Dragon crushing Alex.

"Dragon...I heard a rib crack"

"Opps, sorry...don't know my own strength!" Dragon replied sheepishly.

"Well, dinner's ready, we should go eat" Alex said, holding Dragon's hand.

"Probably" Dragon replied.

As they walked through the door and towards that dinning area, Alex spoke up, "Hey...when you an dBen lived together, did you two do anything? Like, kiss?"

Dragon laughed and continued to walk.

"Dragon! Tell me! Come on Dragon! I wont be mad! Just kill him and his family _Dragon_!"


End file.
